Unfinished SBFW Go! episodes
On November 24, 2019, various scripts from one or more unfinished season one episodes of ''SBFW Go!'' were leaked by Vanessa as part of the mass leaking of unfinished SpongeBot678 works on November 24, 2019. The episode titles are unknown; SpongeBot678 even revealed that he and PolarTem referred to the episode they wrote together as "Untitled document". It has been theorised that the scripts are in fact episode sixteen of the show. Transcripts Script One (Nat and Golf are in their room) Nat: Golf. Golf: What? Nat: Where's the door hole? Golf: Goes right there, see I drew it with a magic marker. Nat: Alright then. (scrolling through twitter) AHAHAHAHA Golf: What's so funny? Nat: Look at this. (shows him a tweet from Travis) Golf: That's not funny, that's not a funny at all. Nat: Whatever I thought it was funny. Uh oh. Golf: What? Nat: Everyone's mad at me for my tweet. All solved! Golf: What? How? Nat: I deleted the tweet. Alright, The Not a Moron Show should be on Fox Kids right about, now! (The Ren & Stimpy Show theme plays) What? Golf: That's not The Not a Moron Show! Nat: No kidding. What's going on? Golf: The channel must've been hacked! (goes on iPad) Oh! Oh, I see, Fox Kids removed the show because of your tweet. Nat: Ah. Of course, SpongeBot got offended. Golf: Why wouldn't he? I was offended too. But I wouldn't go this far, I work on that show! Nat: What the flim flam is Rusty Island? Golf: Oh, shut up. Anyway I am pissed, our show was getting a lot of attention because of Fox Kids! Nat: We should kill him. Golf: Yeah, wait what? Nat: You said yes, let’s do it! Golf: Alright! (goes to the door, confused after the door doesn't open, then realizes he drew it) I see the problem. Nat: Oh, do you now?! Script Two (SpongeBot is entering his house while the audience applauds) SpongeBot: Ah, it's good to be dead. No need to worry about dying. (laugh track) Wait what the f**k? (notices there's ectoplasm everywhere) Who got ectoplasm everywhere? (laugh track) Satan: It was me. (camera pans to Satan) Hello! (audience applauds) SpongeBot: Why do you have to get ectoplasm everywhere in my house? Sega Dreamcast doesn't have this problem. Satan: Well, your house is just, nice, I hate that. SpongeBot: My house is a shed. (laugh track) Anyway, f**k you Satan. Satan: I have a name. SpongeBot: Oh really, what is it? Satan: Redbunny2. (laugh track, audience applauds) SpongeBot: Well, Redbunny2. (laugh track) I would be very happy if you would stop getting ectoplasm everywhere. Redbunny2: (sighs) Alright. (leaves) SpongeBot: Thank you. (generic sitcom music and transition) Ah, nothing like good ol’ ghost weed. (laugh track) Let's watch some TV! (turns on TV) Announcer: Welcome back to Fox Elders! Taking you back to the good ol’ days! SpongeBot: Now this is great television, much better than that Fox Kids crap! (laugh track, something drips on SpongeBot) Eh. (something drips on SpongeBot again) Oh there must be a leak in the ceiling, I'll take care of it. Trivia *It is ironic that Vanessa leaked the episodes as she and Polar have often conflicted in the past. *Polar revealed the plans for the episode to Bot in Discord messages. Category:SBFW Go! Category:SBFW Go! Episodes Category:Leaked episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:Episodes Written By PolarTem Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678 Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:SBFW Go!: SpongeBot's Episodes